The new me
by casulatyofwar
Summary: Completely OC G!P Rachel after finding out that her girlfriend cheated on her and got preg she leaves Lima but now she's back in Ohio a new person and everyone is left wondering why she left in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee just borrowing for the moment**

A/N This is my first story ever being written so take it easy on me yeah:)

Chapter 1

So I'm sitting outside of WMHS in my red 1967 Mustang wondering what possessed me to come back to this fucking school and this town in general. I think I've been sitting here for the better part of 30 minutes trying to motivate myself to get out of the car and go into this shit hole building they call a school. Suddenly the ringing of my phone cuts through my thoughts, and it's my Aunt Ruth calling me so I answer the phone quickly.

" Good morning Aunt Ruth what are you doing awake? Isn't it a bit early over there?"

" Good morning Rachel. I remembered that you start school today and I wanted check on you to see how you're handling being there. I know it's not easy for you to be back at that school or that town." She says and I can hear the concern in voice.

" I honestly don't know how I'm feeling about being here, I've been sitting in my car for the past half hour outside the car thinking what possessed me to come back here."

" The family here wishes you would stay with us and we do support your decision to go back. Just remember you're not that girl anymore. Don't let them push you around or bully you. And please don't get into too much trouble."

" I wish I could've been able to stay with you all too but this is something that I just have to do you know."

" Yes we know Rach. Oh and before I forget your cousin said she will be there as soon as she can to help you out with everything." Aunt Ruth tells me.

" Okay sounds good to me. She's not coming with that fiance of hers is she?" I ask with some apprehension.

" No thank the lord she finally got rid of that no good cheating thing." She tells me with relief and anger in her voice.

" Wow I can't believe she cheated on Lei. But I'm glad MC isn't in the picture anymore."

" Well I just wanted wo wish luck on your first day, and to tell you that we love love you and to hang in there things will get better."

" Thank you Aunt Ruth and love you all too. I'll talk to you later to let you know how it went."

We say our goodbyes and hang up the phone. I sit here a bit longer and take hit off my pipe to calm my nerves a bit and relax. Finally I get out of the and to the office to get my schedule and locker information. I make it to the office without anyone noticing me thankfully but it's still early yet and there isn't that many people here yet.

As I sit here listening to the principle Mr. Figgins drone on and on about shit that I'm don't care to listen to and I see my ex with her two friends walk by but thankfully they don't see me. As I see her I can feel some residual anger at her for what she did to me and I know at some point I may have to speak to her but I really don't want to have that conversation with her. That's also if she recognises who I am, a year can really change a person and I'm not that Rachel Berry anymore for one thing as I grew taller my body filled out a bit more as well especially my not so little Rachel Jr. I finally tune back into what Mr. Figgins saying some shit about welcome back Ms. Berry and I kindly tell him thank you. I pick up my bag and head out the office to go to the library pick up my book and find my locker all the while hoping not to run into my ex. Damn Coach Sue for having early morning practices!

As I'm standing at my locker trying to get my crap together I notice that the there's a hushed whisper through the hall and I know they are all talking about me. They're all trying to figure out who the new girl is, and on the inside I am laughing my ass off. When I said I wasn't the same Rachel Berry that they knew I meant it. I've got on a pair of black dress pants that hang off my hips with my star studded belt and star belt buckle, my chain wallet, my black and white DC skater shoes, a white wife beater that cuts off half way down my abs under my black corset jacket, to top off my look is my black half mask that wear out in public. As I ignore everyone I decide to go to Sue's office to let her know that I'm here. I may have forgotten to let her and my mom know that I was back, I just hope they don't get too mad, whoops my bad.

As I come to her office I see Becky at the front so I put my finger up to my mouth in a shh gesture so that she doesn't tip off Sue.

" Hey Becks let just talk to Coach and I will answer any and all questions you have for me." I whisper to her with a smile glad to see Becky again.

" Okay Rach it's good to see you back and we will be having that conversation" she says to me.

I just tell her that we will and knock on Coaches office door. With a muffled come in I open the door and take a seat in front of her desk. As soon as she finishes what she's doing she looks up ready to let out a snarky comment that dies in her throat as she see's me sitting in front of her. We both get up out of our chairs and comes around her desk walking to me she just wraps me up in her arms and I am hugging her back just as fiercely. We just stand there holding each other for a while as it's been a year since we've seen each other. Then all of a sudden I feel a slap to the back of head.

" Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were coming back? How long have you been here?" Coach says yelling at me.

" Ow Coach you didn't have to hit me so hard. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was coming back it was kind of a last minute decision." I tell her as I'm rubbing the back of my head.

" I am so glad to see you back and I'm so sorry we couldn't make to the funeral Ray."

" It's okay I understand why you guys couldn't make it you know what with Bethy being sick and all. How is she doing by the way?" I ask

" She's doing really well feeling a lot better. I know you haven't seen her yet and we weren't really sure how you would take the news of us adopting her. But I know your mother would really like to see you." Coach tells me

" I'm okay with Bethy my problems not with her it's those asshole's that I have a problem with. And I will come by the house today, don't tell mom I'm here okay I want to surprise her." I tell Coach with a smile. " Oh and before I forget Lei is coming down to stay with me for a while."

" Lei's coming to Lima! We better not get calls to come get you out of jail there's no telling what kind of trouble the two of you will get into"

" I make no promises Coach. I do have something important that I need to discuss with you and mom tonight when I come over"

" Alright kiddo give me hug and get to class, and please try to stay out of trouble" I give her another hug and she gives me a pass for class cause the bell rang a bit ago and I'm late.

I tell her thanks as head out the door I stop to tell Becky that we'll have the talk during lunch. She says that's fine while giving me look like I better or else she'll kick me in the nads or something. So I tell that I promise we will as I give her a kiss on cheek and head off to my AP English class.

The whole class just stops what they're doing as I walk in straight to teacher to give her my pass and a note about my mask being able to be left on. She tells me to take a seat in the back and to my surprise right next to one of my ex's best friends Santana Lopez who by the way has gotten even more beautiful. Okay so I may have checked her out since like the 7th grade. But damn I don't want her reporting back to my ex that I'm back in town. When I get to my seat I notice that she's been checking me out the whole time and when I look at her she just looks away with this light blush on her beautifully sculpted cheeks.

After a few minutes she leans over to me a little and introduces herself.

" Hey I'm Santana Lopez and you are?" she says with a slight purr to her voice

I answer back with my husky voice and a smirk " Ray, and I must say you are very fucking beautiful."

" Why thank you you're not so bad yourself" she says with her blush coming back and thinking that might be my new favorite thing to do now is to make her blush as much as possible.

We just sort of sit in silence for the rest of the period and as the bell rings I just grab my shit and head ou the door without saying anything more to her. As my cousin Lei says gotta keep 'em guessing that way they keep coming back but I'm not to sure about Lei's advice sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee just borrowing:)**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I do take suggestion just so you know:)

Chapter 2

As I'm walking to my locker again to stuff my bag and shit in there so I can go collect Becks for lunch I realize that people are still trying to figure out who the fuck I am. Let me tell you fuckin priceless! As I ignore these people like I've been doing all damn morning I walk over to Coaches office and tell her I'm taking Becks out to lunch and ask if she wants anything, which she tells me she's got her Sue's shake crap and I grimace cause I can only stomach that crap if I'm damn well high. That's some nasty shit while sober and Becky is giggling at the face and gagging noise I'm making. When we get into my car I her I already ordered some food from my family's café and that we're just gonna stop real quick to pick up the food and head over to what I call the club house. When we get to the club house I make sure to grab my stash as well cause I know I will need it for this conversation and Becks likes the second hand high that she gets from me. I tell her to meet me out on the back patio while I get some drinks for us. And of course Becky scolds me cause I'm already chugging a beer as I walk out back and hand her one of the waters in my hand.

As I'm taking a couple of hits off the pipe Becky decides enough time has gone by and finally says "Ray we haven't talked for the past couple of months what's going on and why are you back? What happened Ray?"

So I take a deep breath and take a minute to formulate my thoughts of the past couple of months and what brought me back and I get a little choked up.

"During this past summer my dads came to visit me and the family and they were supposed to stay for about 2-3 months. One night dad and daddy take me out for dinner and they ask me when I was coming home? I told them that I was planning on coming back for senior year so that I can do my auditions for NYADA or Julliard and get my Broadway future that I'd always dreamed of. Everything was going great until we start heading home, this drunk asshole come flying around a sharp turn in our lane and hit us head on and our car gets thrown over the edge maybe about 20 ft drop upside down. I wake up later in the hospital my Aunt Ruth and my cousin Lei are telling me that my dads didn't make it. When the doctor finally comes by he explains to me that one fo my ribs that broke had pierced my lung or something like that and it was filling up with blood and I wasn't able to breathe so in all that hast to save my damn life and get a tube down my throat they somehow damage my fuckin vocal chords."

I'm trying to calm down right now when Becky says "Okay that explains the huskiness in your voice now but what is the mask hiding?"

After she asks that question I decide to show her and I hear her gasp as I take off the mask. I have a couple of scars on my face one that goes from my right eyebrow diagonally to my nose and the other goes from the center top of my forehead diagonally over my left eye to my cheek.

"I wear colored contacts with the mask out in public but when I'm at home the mask comes off the contacts come out and the glasses go on."

I check the time and we have about 15 minutes left of lunch so I tell Becks that we're gonna hafta finish our conversation at a later date. When I park we get out so I can light a cig before we head back in to learn shit I already know. Damn my family for telling me I should get the full high school experience and not graduate early. And there goes the warning bell fuck me!

As I walk into my AP Chemistry class I don't bother to look around as I walk to the teacher and hand him a paper to sign for the front office and my note for my mask when he tells me to take the open seat next to Ms. Fabray. And I'm like fuck my life! why me?! So I grudgingly plop my ass in the seat none to thrilled to be seated next to my damn ex. And here I thought I was gonna be able to avoid having to interact with her for at least a week, I didn't even get a day. This is some shit is what it is! So the damn teacher tells us that we need to do some lab crap that I'm not paying attention to cause as soon as he mentioned lab partner I whipped out my phone for Coach to get me out of this class right NOW! I am ever so grateful that I see Becky tell the teacher that Coach needs me just as Quinn was about to speak and I am out of that chair and the classroom like the hounds of Hades are on my ass.

* * *

I'm sitting in Coaches office giving her the biggest hug ever for having saved me from speaking to Quinn today. Then we just sorta spend the next hour talking and catching up when out of left field Coach is like I need your help with my Cheerios, and I'm frozen like a damn statue.

"Ray I know what kind of work out regimen you keep. My Cheerios got lazy this summer they looked like they were going to pass out after running a mile. I just need you to handle the conditioning so I can focus on the routines."

"So I would be what, your conditioning coach?" I find myself asking slowly.

"Something like that, yes"

"Do I get a bullhorn too cause that would be freaking awesome" I say with some excitement at the prospect of making majority of those bitches hurt and not in the good way.

"I already got you one today it's in the closet behind you"

"Thanks Coach you don't mind if I add some art work to it do you? Cause I'm thinking since it's already black I could add on a gold star or two maybe one on each side"

"The stars should be fine Ray. We have early morning practices this month so you need to be here at 530 Monday through Friday and 700 on Saturday. Just leave that here and I'll have the stars put on it by morning, now get to class and see you tonight for dinner."

* * *

My last class for some reason is Spanish but when I walk into the classroom I realize that everyone in this room is in the fuckin' Glee Club with the exception of a couple new faces. I took a seat all the way in the back far corner listening to my music when all of a sudden I notice everyone staring at me and it's really fucking creepy and I say as much.

"You know it's really fucking creepy with all of you staring at me" I look at Santana and Britt and say to them "well except for the both of you, you can stare at me all you want to."

Santana starts blushing so she looks away but Britt stares at me a little longer, like she know who I am, before nodding to herself and turns around.

And of course it finally dawns on me that I need Mr. Shue to sign my paper and note, so I wait until he stop talking before I get up and hand him the papers. As I'm waiting my mind wonders to dinner tonight and that I will be meeting Beth for the first time. Mom being angry I can handle, she'll get over it pretty fast when I share my news with her even Coach. I'm not sure why Mr. Shue feels the need to say my name out loud but he does and I am instantly annoyed.

"Your name is Ray Corcoran-Sylvester?" he say

"Yeah what of it?"

I hear Puck say "Wait like Shelby Corcoran?" and then someone else chimes up " And like Sue Sylvester?"

And of course me and my recent anger problems I start to get really damn annoyed because now everyone is repeating my damn name and my mothers names coolly I just look at them and say "Whats your fucking point? It ain't gonna fuckin' change no matter how many times you repeat it!"

They all finally shut up except for Puck who's muttering to himself and I'm almost positive he's about to figure out who I am, so I look over to Britt and she's already got our bags together and San see's what Britt's doing so she gathers her shit too. As they're almost to me the moron that he is says my old name out loud "Rachel Berry!"

Fuck. My. Life!

I really don't want to deal with this shit so I turn around and make for the door and I hear a chair crash to the ground and someone stops behind me . I already know it's Puck and he keeps saying Rachel and I'm frozen, then everyone keeps saying Rachel like some fucked up prayer. My anger just keeps getting stronger until Puck says "little sister" I just lose it.

Faster than anyone can keep up I turn swinging my right fist straight to his fucking nose, and my left fist comes up to his jaw and he's on the ground bleeding. I can't hear anything but the blood rushing to head, suddenly I can hear myself coldly saying "I don't have a big brother anymore. Rachel Berry is dead."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Quinn getting up and slowly coming toward me saying "Rach."

I don't know what possessed me to so but I'm just so fucking angry I rip off my mask and look at everyone as cold as possible I swivel my icy stare back at Quinn pinning her in her spot and with this eerily dead voice I say to her "Rachel Berry is DEAD! Rachel Berry died with her fathers in that head on collision and Ray survived. Rachel Berry is dead and you are never getting her back! Call me Rachel or Berry and I will make what I did to Puck" I spit out his name with venom "seem like childs play!"

All of a sudden I feel the presence of my Ma (that's Coach by the way) materialize right behind me as she walk around to the front of me not sparing Puck any thought she gently grabs hold of my chin and lifts slowly so I can see into her eyes. We've developed this thing where we can speak to each other with our eyes and she telling me to breathe deep breaths in and out. And I'm telling her to get me the hell up out of there, and she's telling I need to calm the hell down first, so I'm breathing calming down I feel someone come up to my side and grab my mask and put it back on me(I'm pretty positive it's Becky cause I don't think anyone else is brave enough to touch me right now except maybe Britts). Ma is finally leading me out of the room with Becky, Britt, and San following to her office.

When we get into her office she sits me down in one of the chairs, kneels in front of me and gently lifts my mask back off. We're still holding eye contact and she's asking me if I'm okay now. I just sink into her and she's holding me tight and I feel safe in my ma's arms and she asks softly "Ray talk to me"

It all just tumbles out of my mouth "Ma I-I'm so sorry ma I tried to get out of there I really did and he, he just kept calling Rachel I and-and I was just getting angrier and angrier and then he called me little sister and I lost it, ma, I just snapped and hit him"

Santana interrupts "you laid him the fuck out is what you did...hold up whats this little sister big brother thing about?"

I just ignore her question for bit and continue on with my rant "after I hit him I just couldn't calm down, and then Quinn tried coming to me calling me Rach like she used to and the old hurt just came back an-and the rage just wouldn't leave and you just appear out of nowhere. Ma I didn't mean to I just lost control I'm so sorry ma"

Ma just looks me in the eyes and tell me that everything is going to be okay and that the fact that I only hit him twice is progress and I can't help but laugh softly at that because it is actually true. I can't help but believe that it will get better and that everything is going to be okay because ma has never lied to me before.

"Ray-Ray, Star, I-I..."

I pull away from ma and stand up facing Britts, I open my arms and say "Come here Blue"

Next thing I know I've got Blue in arms clinging to me like she thinks I'm going to disappear. So I just sit back down and cradle Blue on my lap until she lets go which might be a while. But that's okay cause she's my Blue and I'm her Star. Blue and I met in dance class when we were about 5 and she's been my Blue since then. When we hit high school I knew I wasn't going to be able to protect her so I told her to join the Cheerios cause I knew ma would keep her safe. I don't think I realized how much I missed my Blue until now, it feels so good to hold her again.

I just softly whisper to Blue that I'm back and I'm not going anywhere without her ever again, I tell I'm sorry I was gone for so long and for not telling her I was back. She finally eases up, and loosens her hold on me but makes no move to leave my lap with her head resting on my shoulder.

When I look up there's only Santana left in the room with us, hmm, I wonder where ma went but apparently I said that out loud because San says "she went to go terrorize Mr. Shue and make sure your not gonna get into any trouble for hitting Puck, your brother apparently...?"

"He is no brother of mine anymore" I snarled making both of them flinch

"Star" Blue whimpers out and I immediately feel guilty for scaring my Blue

"I'm sorry Blue" I say as I kiss her on her forehead and hold her a little tighter.

"I know you want to know about why I left but how about we go back to the Club house schools almost over anyway" I suggest to them. They both nod yes.  
I sent a message to Ma to let her know that we were leaving and going to the Club house and not worry I would be over for dinner and that I was going to stay with them until Lei comes to town. I know mom would love it if I stayed with them for a while. We get our stuff together stop by our lockers to get what we need, I drop off the paperwork at the front office and head out to the car. San said she would follow me and surprisingly we were park right next to each other. It takes a minute or two to get them to stop drooling over my baby but they eventually do. When we get to the house I just tell Blue to take Santana on through to the back patio and I would be right there with some drinks. I get bucket and fill it with some ice and put some beers, water, and pepsi in it and take it out back with tray of crackers, meats, and cheeses to snack on, shove my stash in my pocket and head out back.

When I look over at Santana she just has this perplexed look on her face like something is just making sense to her right now so I just crack open a beer for Blue and I, pull out my stash and take a few hits before I pass it to Blue. I'm still waiting on San to ask whatever it is that she can't figure out. After about 10 or 15 minutes she sputters out something about this being a house and not a club house and she was expecting there to be an actual like tree house type of club house not an actual house that I call thr Club house. When she finishes ranting I just hand her a beer and Blue hands her the pipe to get her to calm down when I told her that this house was a birthday gift for when I turned 14. It's the only thing that I asked my fathers for that year. Yeah she has incredulous look on her face like I can't fuckin' believe your fathers would actually do that.

Blue's back in my lap with her legs stretched out over Santana's lap. And I really don't mind since my growth spurt I am actually big enough to hold my Blue properly now and that makes the both of happy. I light up a cigarette as I get ready to start my story about what happened last year that made me leave town.

"First I would like to say I'm sorry for not telling you about Puck being my half brother we found out when were about 10 or so and his mother asked us not to tell anyone. I guess she had her reasons and at that age we just never thought about questioning why we couldn't tell anyone that he was my big brother and I was his little sister. I'm also sorry about not telling you about Quinn being my girlfriend either, but she asked that that I not tell anyone as she wasn't ready to come out the closet. I know it wasn't about her parents approving because they did, I got along great with Russell and Judy. I know now that it was about her popularity and not wanting to be seen with the Mckinley's biggest loser. But her finding out about Puck was completely accidental"

"Wait, hold up, she knew Puck is your brother and she still slept with him? That's some fuxked up shit mija." San says while lighting up a cigaret.

"Yeah she knew that's why the betrayal hit me so hard. But anyway Puck had come over one day and we were goofing off and in walks Quinn and she think I'm cheating her with Puck which eew. So the moron blurts out dude she's my little sister gross. And that is how Puck found out about us dating. So anyway it was about 3months later that she's pregnant, and I know it's not mine so I ask who, and she tells me it's Puck. It was about a week later that I left. I just couldn't handle the betrayal and I knew I wouldn't have been able to watch her grow with my brothers kid in her so I sat my dads and my moms down and told them what happened and that I needed to get out of here. They're naming places and people I could go stay when I'm like I want to go stay with Aunt Ruth. My daddy's like but baby your aunt live in Hawaii that's so far away. I tell them it's the middle of the pacific ocean I think that's far enough and they won't be able to find me there."

"Star?"

"Yes Blue"

"How did you know that the baby wasn't yours?" she asks me I'm about to answer when San cuts in.

"You've been in Hawaii this whole damn time. Lucky bitch. And what are you talking about Britt Ray's a girl."

I looks over at Santana and she looks confused again and I realize that she has no idea about my condition. I call her name and when she looks at me I tell her "I have a penis San, I was born with it" then I look at Blue and tell her "Quinn and I never slept together because she told me that she wasn't ready."

Blue just says okay and starts asking me questions about my time with my family in Hawaii when Santana blurts out "can I see it?" Blue and I halt our conversation and look at her like are you for real. She has one of the deepest blushes I have ever seen cause she just relized that she said the out loud. Blue and I look at each other and I shrug my shoulders like what the hell, why not, and she gets up off my lap. I stand up and start undoing my pants but before I pull them down I look at them and ask "are you sure?" They both just look at me like would you just hurry up already, I just roll my eyes at them. After I pull my pants down they both say "damn" at the same time.

"Star you got bigger" Blue is eyeing me like she's about to jump me any second now.

San is look at Blue and she's like "what do you mean she got bigger? how wou-when did you?"

"Star and I lost our virginities to each other, she was only like 6" back then" Blue says with a duh in her voice like Santana should have already known this.  
I just pull my pants back up and sit back down, Blue just claims her spot back and we all just start talking about everything and anything when I get a call from ma telling me my room is made up and dinner is at six and to not be late, I tell her I won't be. I see that it's already 5:10 so I tell the girls I gotta go shower and get some shit together to go to my mothers and that they can stay for how ever long they want to. When I come back down they're playing games on the 360 so I walk over a kiss Blue on the cheek and tell her I will see them both at school tomorrow.

"Are you sure it's alright if we stay?"

"Yeah, Blue has a key and she knows where everything's at." I just yell bye over mu shoulder as I head out the door. I make a quick stop and pick up some flowers on my way over to the house. When I get there I just grab my bag and flowers and let myself in the house. I'm about 20 minutes early so I look in the living room and see ma with Bethy she mouths to me kitchen so that's when I head off to.

"Hey mom what's for dinner?" I say to her while brandishing the lillies I got for her and a timid smile on my face.

Mom stops what she's doing and turn around, when she sees it's me she just take the flowers out of hands places them on the counter and gives me a very constricting hug. Then thwack, I really should have been expecting that hit to my head and she's ranting about not calling to let her know I was coming back and where am I staying and how long have I been here?

"Mommy that hurt ow" I whine at her with a pout while rubbing the back of my head again. Geez mother are so violent.

Next thing I know she's hugging me again and sending off to the living room so that I can meet Beth. I sit next to ma on the couch and she just plops Beth in my arms and says this is your big sister Ray, Beth. This girl is so beautiful and I can both Puck and Quinn in her. Beth and just stare at each other for a bit before she lets out this beautiful smile and starts gibbering to me and talking back like I understand her.

We're sitting at the dinner table just talking about what's been going on and why I'm here and I'm apologizing for not calling when I got here. "I had my name changed" I blurt out and clear my throat to continue on while look at anything but my moms "I had it changed after the accident when I found out about my voice and not being able to sing like I used to. I just, that was all Rachel Berry you know the voice singing was her future her life and she died that day. I'm not that person anymore you know." I finally look at my moms "I had it changed to Ray Corcoran-Sylvester." and they both have tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "That's okay with you right?"

Mom comes over to me and wraps me up in her arms while ma says "Baby Ray that is more than okay." when mom lets me go ma I find myself in ma's arms and I think to myself I am safe here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee just borrowing:)**

A/N: I am so glad that you like my story considering this is my very first story I have written I was worried it wouldn't be very much liked. To my surprise I have gotten good reviews and I'm loving. Thank you to everyone that has left a review or is following story.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I'm standing in the kitchen in a pair of batman boxers and a sports bra waiting for the coffee and my espresso to finish brewing so that I can wake myself up. Considering I didn't go to sleep till 1:30 this morning I am so fuckin tired. I'm sitting on a bar stool with my head down on the counter thinking about what I'm gonna be doing this morning I don't hear ma come into the kitchen until she thumps a bag down next to my head on the counter which startles the begeeses out of me. Look up to ma standing there with a smirk on her face and I just answer back with a scowl and she starts laughing to which I just start pouting until I notice the bad and ask what it is, she just tells me to open it.

"I picked it up for you yesterday with Becky when we went to get the stars done on you bullhorn" she explains to me while pouring our coffee.

The first thing I pull out is a black sports bag with my name and a gold star added to it on the side, next is 3 track suits one is black with gold stripes, another one is black with red stripes and the last one is red with white stripes, the I pull out three masks to match, I look back in the bag and I notice a binder so I pull it out and it's got the team roster with everyone's names, address, and phone number, a scheduler, some paper to keep notes, with some pens in the pouch. I get up and tell her thanks and the I will be right back down. I grab the and take it upstairs to my room, I take out the sports bag put my school clothes with some shower stuff in it zip it up along with my school bag and get dressed with the black and gold track suit grab my running shoes and head down stairs. I place my stuff next to ma's by the front door, when I walk back into the kitchen I see mom there with Bethy so I just kiss them both good morning.

"Ray finish up your coffee get an apple we need to head out"

"Alright ma are we taking separate cars or am I riding with you?"

"We can just go with one car I don't have anything going on after school"

"Sounds good to me bye mom, Bethy, see you later I'll load our stuff into the rover" I say on my way out.

* * *

When we get to the field the girls see Ma and I standing there giving them a minute more to stretch. As soon as we have everyone's attention Ma explains to them why I am there and what is going to be expected of them in the very near future. Becky comes over to me with the numbers I asked her to print and laminate with the safety pins.

"Ray what you got for these girls over there?"

"Alright everyone listen up as Coach said my name is Ray I will be you conditioning coach since you can't seem to keep your fat asses in shape I am here to put you in shape. I am going to work you hard. I won't be surprised if some of you pass out or the majority of you puke. Don't worry Ma I won't kill any of them. Now I am going to call your name and I want you come up here and Becky is going to pin a number on you. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Abigail, Susan, Amanda..."when I see everyone with a number pinned on them I continue "you're probably wondering what the numbers are for. Well quite frankly I just can't be bothered to learn all your names considering this will one of the only time I will more than likely speak to you. You are to wear your number at every practice if I don't see your number I will probably call you something offensive. Seeing as we only have an hour left we will be running. Becks you got that camera set up right?"she tells me yeah"Oh before I forget everyone will be putting on hand and leg weights, that means NOW! We're going to be playing follow Ray and try to keep up." I say as I unzip top take it off so I'm left with just my sports bra cause I didn't feel like wearing a shirt, I strap my own weights on and when I look up I can see everyone eyeing my 6 pack, I just start running before I get jumped.

An hour later I stop and stretch for a bit before picking up the bullhorn and yelling at the girls to stretch, drink water, and take a shower. Becky is there to get the weights from everyone and bring it in along with the camera. I light up a cigaret as I continue to stretch and the girls are still eyeing me like a piece of meat.

I finished stretching so I'm sitting here enjoying my smoke with my music in my ears listening to Eminem. Next thing I know my cigaret is ripped out of my hand and before I can bitch at whoever it was Blue is in my lap and she's kissing me like there is no tomorrow, as with anyone with working brain cells I do the sensible thing and kiss her back.

"Blue, babe, you need to not do that right now cause Jr is trying to grow right now" I say as I remove her hand that's trying to sneak down my pants and the other one from my tit.

Blue moves to sit right behind me and I look down at Santana splayed out on the ground with my cigaret in her mouth trying to do some kind of stretch with her legs not sure what she's doing. I decide to throw her a bone and help her out. I kneel by her legs and start stretching and massaging one at a time. She makes this moaning noise and says "I would kiss you too but I can't move at the moment, Britt had to drag me here."

I look at Blue and she just nods her head and says go for it, so I do. I lean over San kindly take the cigaret out of her mouth and replace it with my lips.

"Ray what the hell are you doing with my Cheerios?" I heard ma yell into the bullhorn it startles San so bad she shoves me off of her.

So I take a drag while I lazily stand up with a smile I say "I'm not doin' nothin' ma"

"Not doing nothing my ass, and will put that out your going to set a bad example to these girls"

"That's why they say 'Do as I say not as I do'. What did you come out here for anyway?"

"I came to what was taking so long. I thought you said you weren't going to kill any of them, some of them look dead."

"I didn't kill anyone"

"Then why aren't they moving?"

"Hmm. Oooo, I have an idea. Blue pass me the bullhorn will ya, thanks babe. Move your fat asses to the locker room and shower or it's 2 hours of running after school. You have 1 minute to get off this field!" I yell at them and it's apparently every girl for themselves cause they are pushing and shoving each other out of the way. It's fuckin hilarious.

"Way to make them turn on each other, Ray. I don't think I have ever seen these girls move that fast."

"Well I am a Sylvester you know" ma and I look at each other with nearly identical smirks.

"You are aren't you. Alright don't be late for class. I'll have Becky start some more coffee for you" ma tells me as we part way at her office and I head to the locker room.

I don't pay attention to anyone as I head to the back of the locker room to use ma's private shower. I grab a towel off the shelf, my pants and shower stuff, leave my bag on the bench and step into the shower. I just let the water run down my body when I feel a pair of arms circle around waist and a body press into my back before I open my eyes I already know it's San. She moves her hands up my abs to palm my tits, and I lean my head back while she's kissing up my shoulder then up my neck. I turn around to face her and capture her lips with mine. It turn hot and heavy quickly but then Blue pops into my head so I slow it down. I guess she figured out nothing was gonna happen right now so she asks what's wrong. I tell her that I need to talk to Blue to make sure she is okay with this.

With a look a relief she tells me "Britts and I talked about it last night, she said and I quote 'Sanny I've known you loved Ray since 9th grade and I know you love me too. I've loved Ray since we were 5 and you know I love you too. And I know that Ray loves us too. So whatever happens between you two is okay' then she said something about breaking up with wheels today. So can we please get back to doing what we were doing? I really want you right now" she looks down at Jr "and I know you want me too."

I don't say really have anything to say to that so I reach down to her thighs and pick her up while kissing her. I turn us around and walk til her back is to the wall, I lift her up and with one hand I snake between our bodies so I can line up with her pussy. I pull back from the kiss to make sure she's ready she just whispers "inside" and I'm watching her as I lower her slowly on my dick to make sure she's not in any pain. Once all 9" are fully sheathed in her my eyes roll to the back of my head she is so damn tight and feels so damn good and I tell her so.

"Fuck San you feel so damn good and so fucking tight"

"Shit your fuckin big, fuck you feel good in me. We don't have a lot of time Ray fuck me"

I don't waist time after she says that, I sure as hell don't want to get caught by ma I will never hear the end of it. I'm going as hard and as deep as I can in this position, my mouth is muffling her moans, I can feel her walls tightening around me, I know she's close and so am I. After a few more thrusts we are both cumming a stay in her until her walls loosen and I gently pull out of her and lower her legs, I'm holding her until she can stand on her own. I turn off the shower when we finish washing up. I get dressed quickly text San and Blue that I'm gonna get some coffee from ma's office and head out to the bleachers for a smoke if they would like to join me. They both text me back that they'll meet me outside.

* * *

When Becky sees me she hands me a coffee cup. I take the cup and thank her with a kiss on the cheek and head outside to the bleachers. Instead of sitting on the bleachers I head under the bleachers into skank territory. I casually say "hey Mack, hey Jace" while taking a seat, I reach into my bag and pull out my smokes and my pipe. The skanks are staring at me like who the fuck are you. As I'm about to tell them who I am I can hear San asking Blue why she's going into the skank zone.

"Star can you tell Sanny it's okay. Oh hey Mack, hey Jace" she says as she take a seat next to me on my left and reaches for my pipe.

"Hey babe" San sits on my right and greets me with a kiss while taking my pack of smokes to light herself one.

"Blue. Santi. Light me one would ya, thanks"

"Wait Britt this is Star. Raza dat you?" Jace finally speaks up.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'

"Holy shit Raza your the new kid that everyone is talking about?" Mack says as she walks over to give me a fist pump with Jace. She doesn't hug or so she says.

"Where the hell did you go? People been sayin the stupidest shit around here something like you got knock-up and ran away or some shit like that. I know that didn't happen." Mack asks me.

"I'll tell you guys the why later when I get the rest of the group together Saturday at the Club house the usual. I stayed with my Aunt Ruth in Hawaii for the past year. Just got back about two weeks ago." We just hand out and talk about the past year till the bell rings.

By the time lunch comes around I feel like I'm gonna fucking murder someone namely people from Glee with the exception of a few. They keep trying to corner me to talk to me like we're fuckin friends or something. At least Puck has some sense and doesn't try talking to me, Quinn hasn't tried either now that I think about it. That could change since I have Science with her and she's my fuckin lab partner. I'm not sure who she made go get my food but I don't really care cause it's waiting for me next to Santi at the Cheerios table judging from the label I see it's from the cafe. I sit down saying "I fucking LOVE that woman" i pull out the honey mustard and ranch dipping sauce I open one of each, put to the side the first plate I pull out has Blue's name on it so I hand it across the table to her then I get the last plate put it in front of me open it up to see a Bacon double cheese burger and seasoned fries. I let out a very embarrassing moan when I take my first bite but I really can't be bothered to care what anyone think's about it I'm about to bite into again when I hear Santi ask who do you love and hello to you too. I put the burger down to properly say hi.

I reach up grab her by the neck a give her a very deep kiss that leaves us a bit breathless when I pull back i whisper "sorry babe didn't mean to ignore you" I place another kiss on her lips "mmm, hello Santi, and I love my ma for the food which now that I think about it was probably to torture the rest of you." I look at what the rest of them are eating and I see nothing but salad and veggies.

"Why doesn't Brittany have to eat what we are?" I hear from someone down the table.

"Cause unlike you I'm in shape and didn't get a packet, sorry San."

"That's alright Britts at least I didn't do that bad this morning even you were a little winded" she tells Britt as she takes a bite of her carrot.

"That's why you have a gold packet, less restriction on what you can and cannot have for the next month." i tell her as I continue to wolf down the rest of my food. As I'm getting up from the table I tell I'm going outside for a bit and lean down to kiss her again "see you later babe."

I reluctantly enter my science class and take my seat next to Quinn all the while hoping she'll leave me alone, but no dice for me cause I can see her glancing at out of the corner of my eye. Like with all my other classes I tune out the teacher as he starts to talk. I don't tune back in until Mr. Smith has given up an assignment that we need to do with our partner and turn in at the end of class. It's just a two page worksheet, so I take it from Quinn and finish it as fast as possible, put our names on it and give it back to her so she can turn it in. When she sits back down she says softly to me "I'm sorry Ray I'm so so sorry. I don't thi."

"This really isn't the time nor the place for such a conversation don't you think?" I interrupt her before she starts rambling.

"Well you won't let me talk to you anywhere else. Please Ray I really need to say this to you. I need you to know. Please Ray." she pleads with me.

I look at the time and notice that there's 20 minutes left of class so I decide to just get this over with "fine you have til the end of class."

"There are no words that I can use to properly tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you so deeply. There's no excuse for what I did. I never meant to hurt you Ray you have to believe me. I know you won't forgive me and I don't want you to. It was me and my stupid insecurities and getting so fucking drunk, I know I should've just went over to your place you wanted me to. I loved you Ray I still do and losing you is the biggest mistake I have ever made. I just need you to know how very deeply sorry I am and I am going to make it up to you someday, somehow I will." The bell goes off just as she finishes.

"Thank you for that. So you know forgiveness doesn't come easily to me anymore. But you do have a better chance than Puck does" with that I head out to my next class. For some reason I spend the nest two classes thinking about my situation with Quinn. I'm just walking in a daze and head to the library to work on my school work for the week, I'm having a hard time concentrating when I feel a pair of lips of mine I know it's Blue so I instantly kiss her back and all thought of Quinn vanished for the moment. She takes a seat next to me at the table and pulls out the books that she needs to do work for.

"Hey Star what's got you so distracted?"

"I take it you broke it off with Artie? It's a conversation I had with Quinn in science."

"Yes, I broke up with him at the end of lunch. Do you want to talk about it?"

I decide I should so I replay the conversation we had to her and she asked if I love her, to that I tell her I still love Quinn and she will always have a spot in my heart but I'm not in love with her anymore.

"Besides I've you and Santi the most beautiful girls in the world why would I want anyone else. I've loved you for a very long time Blue" she leans over to give me another kiss.

"I love you to Star"

We continue working quietly on our studies and she occationaly asks for help with something that she doesn't quite understand. Everyone think that my Blue is stupid but in reality she is almost to my level of smarts. She just has this innocence about her that makes her see the world differently than the rest of us. We start packing our stuff back into our bags and we have 30 minutes before the bell rings so she drags me all the way to the back of the library away from any prying eyes and starts a very heated make out session.

"How about I take you and Santi out on a date Friday night?" I ask Blue as we walk to our locker after the bell signals the end of the day.

"I would love to Ray, there's Sanny lets go tell her about the date"

"Hey babe" I greet her with a kiss and move to the side a bit and Blue takes her turn to kiss San as well "how about I take you and Blue out on a date Friday night?"

"Sounds good to me Estrella"

"Alright I will see you two bright and early tomorrow morning. I gotta go catch my ride before ma leaves without me." I give them both a kiss goodbye.

* * *

I walk into ma's office to see her gathering her things to take home, I grab my sports bag that I left in here and we head out to the Rover together. We pick up Beth from the daycare on the way home. I spend the rest of the night bonding with my little sister and hanging out with my moms. I tell them about my date with Blue and Santi on Friday and ask them if it's okay with them that I'm in a polyamorous relationship. They just tell as long as I'm happy then they are happy, we spend a bit of time trying to come up with ideas for my date. It is in this moment when I realize that I have really missed my moms and I am so glad I am here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee **

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week bye pretty much the same as it started and now it's Friday, I get to take my girls out on our very first date and I really hope they like it. After doing my morning ritual in the bathroom I do a half sleep walk to the kitchen and this time I don't have to wait on both machines to finishing brewing cause reset the timers last night to 4:50. I pour mine and ma's coffee and place on the bar top counter along with a bowl of strawberry yogurt with crushed granola and a sliced up banana for my breakfast.

"Ray don't you ever put on clothes before you stumble your way down here every morning?"

"Wacha talkin' bout ma, I am wearing clothes" I say as I start eating.

"I think you spent way too much time in Hawaii Ray. Your boxers and sports bra are not clothes. We sent you there all body shy, and they sent you back completely lacking all modesty you had" she says teasingly "did you get everything done that you needed to for your date last night?"

"Yes I did. I have the food prepped in the fridge I just gotta put it in the oven after school. I parked the mustang in the garage at the Club house and brought the Jeep over. "I walk over to the couch where I dumped my stuff and get dressed. When I'm finished with that I see mom coming down the stairs, I go over to her give her a kiss on the cheek with a good morning as I take Beth and do the same with her.

* * *

When I get to the field Blue and Santi greet me with a kiss "mmm, good morning my loves" I whisper to them.

I motion for them to join everyone else and when they do I raise the bullhorn to my mouth "alright ladies I hope you are properly hydrated and stretched because I will be pushing you hard this morning. IF everyone is still standing after 45 minutes you can leave early, but if NOT then we will continue for the full hour and a half. You know the drill, suit up ladies."

I strip out of my top and strap and my weights, I take off running around the track for 20 minutes. I jog in place and the end zone waiting for everyone to catch up and when they do I start sprinting to the other end of the field and back. We're doing 100 yard suicides at a sprint for the next 25 minutes. I can hear the girls either encouraging or threatening each other to keep going. when my timer beeps I stop and turn around to see if everyone is still standing.

I wave my hand at Becky and she brings me my bullhorn "I am so fuckin' proud of you ladies, get some water and stretch. You are dismissed. By the way if any of you show up tomorrow hung over there will be HELL to pay." With that I walk over to the bleachers to stretch out my legs before I head in to shower and have a chat with ma cause she's going to want to know why I let her Cheerios go early.

As soon as I finish my shower I get a message from ma telling me to come to her office. I text back be there in 10. I continue getting dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, white leather studded belt, skull buckle with wallet chain, black and white knee high converse, and a black v-neck shirt, and white mask. I'm going for simple today. On my way to the office I text blue and Santi that I have a meeting with ma and I will let them know when I'm done.

When I walk into the office Becky hands me a coffee and the memory card for the camera already labeled week 1. I take a seat in front of the desk and wait for ma to start talking.

"Why have my Cheerios been let out early?"

I hand her the memory card "I made a deal with them that if every one of them were still standing after 45 minutes then they could leave early and if not then they would continue at that pace for the full hour and a half. To my amazement they were all still standing." I say while she's watching the video of this morning.

I come around the desk to watch with her and she's got it slowed down at the end and she counting "Ray you made 10 of them cry and 5 of them were dragged along to keep up and moving. You are definitely a Sylvester, nice job kid."

"Thanks ma. Do you need me for anything else?"

"You can go and don't be too late getting home tonight."

I send a text to my girls telling them that I'm going to the Rubicon for a nap if they would like to join me. Then I called ma "Ma can you inform the front office that I have an appointment or something?"

"Sure Ray. Has your insomnia been acting up again?"

"Yeah I haven't gotten much sleep lately it's catching up to me, I am so tired. Thanks ma"

I put the back seats up unfold the mattress threw a blanket down and I fell asleep as soon as I laid down. I wake up to my alarm going off and try to arm to turn it off but I find that I can't. I open my eyes and look to right and left I notice that I've got Santi and Blue cuddling into me with their heads on each shoulder and it makes me smile.

"Someone turn that off" I hear Santi mutter.

"Star" Blue whines at me when I move to reach my phone to turn it off.

"Sorry loves, there it's off. When did the two of you get here?"

"We came out about 10 minutes after the text you sent us."

"Well it's lunch time what do you say we go get something to eat?"

I call ma and ask her if her or Becky want something to eat and we head off to the café to get something to eat and go back to ma's office with their food. The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I leave I tell Santi and Blue to dress comfortable and that I will be picking them up at 6 o'clock. When I get home I put the flowers that I picked up in the fridge and put the food in the oven and set the timer for an hour.

I walked upstairs to take a shower and after I finished I got dressed in a pair of black skinny's, red and black studded belt, my star and guns buckle, chain wallet, a red long sleeve button up with a black vest, and I lace up my knee high military style boots.

My mother's are in the living room with Beth playing in her walker when I come back down the stairs. "Ma, mom I can't decide if I should wear my mask or not, help please!" there's a bit of desperation in my voice.

"We're Sylvester's baby girl a very proud people, go as you are and fuck 'em if they like it!"

"Sue language. What your ma is trying to say is that you should go as you are. If your dating these girls you can't keep hiding behind the mask, your scars are a part of you Ray. And besides it's not like your going to be around a lot of people just the Pierce's and the Lopez's."

"Aright no mask it is, and no I'm picking them both up from Britt's place. Mom can you take the food out of the oven for me, I'll be right back down" and with that I walk back to my room and put on my eyeliner and mascara , take out my contacts, put on my glasses and apply some lip gloss.

I go back to the kitchen and mom helps me pack up the food, the drinks, and the flowers in to the Jeep. I tell her thank you and that I will be home no later than 1. 15 minutes later I pull up to the curb in front of Blue's house I reach over and grab the flowers off the passenger seat. When I get to the door I ring the doorbell and Blue's dad opens to door to let me in.

"Little Singer comes here and give me a hug"

"Papa I need to breathe" he loosens his arms a bit not letting go. I feel someone take the flowers out of my hand.

"Adrian will you let her go so I can get my hug to" Blue's mom Christina says to him. And I am being transferred into her arms.

She pulls back a bit and cups my face "Little Singer look at you all grown up. I am so sorry about your fathers. How are you holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected, but a lot better than I was."

Mama was about to say something when I hear Blue call my name. I turn around and am speechless when I see my girls. Blue is wearing a black skirt that stops mid thigh, a white off the shoulder top, with black ballerina flats. Santi is wearing a lavender tube top dress that stops at her knees with black ankle boots.

"Mama my flowers" I whisper over my shoulder to which she hands me. "I am the luckiest person alive, you both are so very beautiful." I tell them with a kiss to the cheek each.

"Your not looking so bad yourself Estrella"

"Yes very dashing, I'm glad you left the mask behind, Star."

"The red rose mean love, beauty, respect, passion" I say as I had them a rose each "the white rose mean humility, purity, reverence, heavenly" I hand them one each and then take out two strips of lace "when given together it means unity" I finish as I tie the roses together for Blue and Santi.

"Estrella""Star" they say simultaneously and then behind me I hear mama sniffle a bit and says to papa "why don't you do stuff like that anymore?"

I speak up before papa can get himself into trouble "Mama we're going to head out now, so I will see you both later."

I open the back door for Blue and then the passenger door for Santi. I tell them it's going to be a 30 minute drive when I get in. We're silent the whole drive except for the music playing through the speakers. When I stop the jeep I tells them to hold on for a few and hop out, I open up the back and take out everything I need for tonight. I unlock the doors and place the food on the table then walk over to the light switch and turn it on, it lights up the gazebo, the deck, and the small lake. I go back to the jeep and get the girls and walk them back.

"Estrella whose place is this? It's beautiful."

"Um it's mine"

"How do I not know about this place Star?"

"It's a recent purchase. I stumbled upon the lake a day after I got here, I instantly fell in love with it so I bought the property. I plan to add a house out here as well, something small, just not too sure what I want it to look like yet..." I stop speaking as they're giving me an incredulous looks. "What?"

"Estrella let me get this straight, you stumbled onto this place?"

"Yes"

"And you liked it so much you bought it?"

"Yes"

"You plan on putting a house up as well?"

"Yes. Santi what are you trying to get at?"

"Exactly how rich are you? I figured you were well off, like the Fabray's, when you said you dads bought you an actual house as your Club house when you were 14. Now I'm thinking maybe not."

"Star doesn't really like talking about it, not even with me."

"I don't want anyone to treat me differently that's why I never talk about it. I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"I'm not going to treat you any differently Star."

"Neither am I. I don't even want a number, how about I say a name and you tell if I'm close or not."

"I can do that for you, but let's do that while we eat."

We start eating and Santi goes right back to talking.

"Portia De Rossi"

"Higher"

"Ellen DeGeneres"

"Higher"

"Operah"

".."

"What was that babe?"

"Higher"

"Seriously" I just give her a look so she continues on.

"Bill Gates"

"Um I don't really want to answer that."

"Holy Fuck!"

"So...wanna star gaze with me?"

The rest of the night we spent talking about any and everything, I dropped them off at Blue's before midnight and went home cause we have practice in the morning. And they need to be well rested, there may be a chance that they aren't going to be to happy with me after practice.

* * *

I think I may have jinxed myself last night cause the both of them aren't really speaking to me right now. Blue is kinda talking to me but that's only to say yes or no, Santi is flat-out ignoring me. We're at the Club house and everyone should be getting here soon I know I won't be able to have brunch made before people start trickling in so I call the café and order a bunch of food to be delivered. Becky came with me and I have her in the kitchen on coffee detail mostly to keep her from saying something snarky to Santi and Blue(she's been spending way too much time around ma)until I can calm them down.

I am trying to convince Santi to let me give her a massage ss that her muscles don't tighten and kink. My mind made up I decide to say fuck and start with her legs, cause I only have so much patience. Thankfully she doesn't try to pull away and I explain to them "I'm not going to apologize about practice. I told all of you yesterday if anyone showed up hung over there would be hell to pay. I wasn't talkin' out of my ass."

"You didn't have to take out on the rest of us"

"I refuse to play favorites, my names not Shuester!" I say as I finish with her then move over to Blue and continue "it's not like I sat on my ass and did nothing either, I ran and did the drills with you all." I can see start to cave so I do something that no one can resist "please stop being mad at me" I say with a pout, a lip quiver, and sad glassy eyes. I'm told it's saddest look ever, that it make everyone give in, to my relief it works and they cave in. I promptly replace my pout with a smile and give them a deep kiss that leaves them dazed and breathless.

I hear the doorbell and I know it's the food so I get up to sign the slip he has for me. As I'm walking to the door I hear Blue say "damn it Star not fair" and Santi says "you cheated." I'm chuckling at that, so is Becky cause she saw what I did and is helping me set up the food out back on the veranda.  
I'm at the bar I had added to the veranda making mimosa's and bloody mary's for everyone. I can hear more voices in the house so I tell Becky to tell them to bring the alcohol and drinks out here. Jace and Mack come out first with soft drinks and beer "Raza where do you want me to put this?" she says with as I get a fist bump from both of them.

"Soft drinks in the fridge to the right and beer in the fridge to the left" they both take a bloody mary on their way to the table.

"Ray-Ray where do you want me to put this?" Tina asks with Mike following her.

"Just stack it on the shelf to the far left corner" I give Mike and Tina a big hug "I missed you" I tell them both.

"We missed you too Ray-Ray" Mike says and they both take Mimosa's with them.

David and Blaine are next to come out "Ray we put the food in the fridge in the kitchen" Blaine says as I give him a hug he grabs a mimosa.

"DK put the beer in the fridge on the right" he gives me a fist bump and takes a mimosa.

On my way to the living I give Giselle and Andrea a kiss to the cheek hug Jacob and tell them where to put the drinks.

"Blue do you need any help getting outside or are fine to walk?"

"I can walk" I give her a kiss and I go over to Santi and help her up i put my arm around her waist and we walk outside to the table. I walk over to the bar and pick up the last three mimosa's and set two of them down for Blue on my left and Santi on my right.

When everyone has food on their plates I start the introductions for Santana "everyone this is Santana most of you know her, Santi I you know Jace, Mack, Tina, Mike, Becky and Jacob. Next to David is Blaine he's a Warbler, and those two next to Jacob is Giselle and Andrea their from Vocal Adrenaline" we all eat and make small talk for now.

I get up to get the pitchers of mimosa and bloody mary and I hear Santi asking how we all became friends and that none of us act like we do in school. "I already heard Blue and Ray's story but I don't know about the rest of you."

Jace starts off first "Mack and I met Ray, Britt, and Jacob on our first day of Krav Maga when we were 10. I remember seeing this tiny brunet and blonde girls kickin ass and taking names, I'm thinking they're pretty damn cool so we introduced ourselves. We became fast friends after that."

Tina goes next "Giselle, Blaine, and I met Ray and Britt during Vocal lessons with Shelby when we were 12. Shelby liked grouping us together for harmonizing, and I don't know we just became friends."

Mike starts after Tina finishes "I met those two at dance class when we were 7. Not much to tell really, one day we just started handing out and the rest is history."

Jacob takes over "As you know the Jewish community here is very small, we've been going to temple and Krav Maga our whole life. I'm the eyes and ear of this group. I want to make documentaries after we graduate so Ray said I could practice on her, that's why everyone thinks I'm her personal stalker."

David goes last "I met Ray-Ray through our fathers. My father was her dads financial advisor, well he's Ray's advisor now. We grew up together she's like the little sister I never had and always wanted. I've been looking out for Ray-Ray since the diaper days. But even I couldn't be in two place at once."

I speak up for Becky "I met Becky while she was volunteering at the Home. I was visiting my Aunt Jean there and she always asks me to sing for her. Becky heard me one day and on my way out she told that she liked my voice, we struck up a conversation and that was that." I stop talking as I get lost in thought about my aunt and I haven't seen here yet since I've been back. I know that she's going to ask me to sing to her an-

My thoughts get interrupted when I feel DK cup my chin and turns my head to look at him, kneeling down by me so we're eye to eye and he says "Ray I know what your thinking about and you don't have to worry. She will love your voice as it is now just like she loved it then. We can go see her this weekend if you want to, you know I'll come with you I'm sure everyone else will go with you."

"I want to see her I do it's just my voice it's so different and I just, I don't sing anymore I haven't sung since the day after I got out of the hospital."

"Ray can I please remove this mask? I need to see you while we talk through this. I have a feeling you haven't really talked about any of this with anyone who isn't your cousin and she can't be here all the time what with her living in a different state." I nod so he reaches up and removes my mask "you're still the most beautiful girl" he says and kisses my forehead on part of the scar.

"I need more alcohol if we're going to have this conversation."

Chuckling he says "how bout I go get us some beers, sound good?" I nod. Mike gets up to help him. I turn back to the table to down the rest of the mimosa that's left in my cup.

"Estrella you gonna be okay to do this?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I mean I did get everyone together for this purpose and to have some fun when we get the depressing shit out of the way." I give her a smile "I'll be fine Santi, really." Blue leans over and gives me kiss on the cheek and a whispered love you.

"Well aren't you three just cute" Blaine says teasingly

"We're hot not cute thank you very much" I say back, and a thought pops into my head "you know now that I think about it how has the school not figured out who I am yet. I was sure the gossip queens would have blabbed to everyone by now."

"Coach threatened them bodily harm" Becky starts

Tina takes over "Coach came in about 10 minutes after you left, and in the most threatening voice I have ever heard from her she says that if any of the information that has been learned about her daughter gets out she will come down on the Glee club so hard that it gets banned from McKinley, then she said she would ruin all our lives, then there was something about a torture chamber and stringing everyone up. It was fucking terrifying."

"I agree with T, your ma is fucking scary as hell" Mike chimes

"Yes well we Sylvester's can be very vengeful when someone messes with one of the family." I tell them with a smirk at what I was just told. I'm picturing it in my head and I really can't help it, I burst of laughing my ass off. It takes me a minute to calm down and say "I really love my ma"

"Raza you ain't losin' it on us are you?" Mack asks as I takes a gulp up my beer and light a cigaret. I just wave it away with my hand.

"It's story time I suppose, what do you wanna know first?"

"How about you start with why you vanished and didn't bother telling any of us?" That question came from Jacob. I look around and see hurt in everyone's eyes. I am such a shit friend I think to myself.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell any of you that I was leaving, everything happened so fast, I wasn't thinking very clearly. The only thought I had was that I needed to get as fast and as far as I could on such short notice. I needed to be somewhere they couldn't find me." I take two more drags and pass it to Santi, drink a bit more and continue. "To get the your answer I need to start further back. The first thing you should know is that Puck is my half brother. His dad and my mom had a fling of some sort the end result was me. Anyway Puck and I found out by accident, after temple one day we overheard our parents arguing about telling us we were siblings. We confronted them together and after a lot more arguing and discussion we were allowed to really get to know each other in the sibling capacity. Mrs. Puckerman had one condition and that was we couldn't tell anyone about us being siblings. We didn't question it, we just wanted to be able to hang out with one another. When I wasn't with any of you I was with him and over the years we formed what I thought was an unbreakable bond." I pause for a second "Freshman year is when I met Quinn, she just looked so lost and I walked up to her introduced myself and asked if she needed any help. We formed a friendship and then a relationship a month later. She asked if we could keep it between us cause she said she wasn't ready to come out yet. I told her we could but she had to at least tell her parents, everyone should have a safe haven to be able to be yourself. I already knew her parents would be okay with it Russell is one of our lawyers and I asked him if I could date his daughter. He told me if I could get her to agree then to go for it. Back to the important parts of the story. Quinn and I were together for about 8 months when she found out Puck was my brother. To make an even longer story short she tells me she's pregnant and I know for a fact that it isn't mine. So I ask who and she tells me Puck."  
Everyone looks like they could seriously maim someone right about now.

"Hey don't hurt any of them, I know you guys you won't not do anything. Just don't cause bodily harm, that's all I ask" I tell them.

"You Sylvester's are a vengeful people, I get it now. Coach made their lives hell last year, she pitched Q so far down the social ladder that her only friend was Wheezy. Then she somehow shaved Puck's mohawk, he actually got tossed into the dumpster by the AV club." Santi tell me.

"To finish up with before I get all emotional, I left for Hawaii to stay with my Aunt Ruth a week later. I say we save the rest for later and have some fun for the rest of the day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I am so happy that you all actually like my story:) Makes me all warm inside.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Anyone up for some paintball?" DK asks

"We gonna play the regular way or are we gonna Club style?" That was Mike

"I don't think the warehouse is a good idea we have a noob" Andrea says waving her hand in Santana's direction, half of us deflate at that.

"What exactly is the Club style/warehouse?" San asks no one in particular.

"It's um paintball on roller blades or skateboards" I answer for her.

"We tried it with bikes once"

"That was a disaster"

"Two of us ended up at the hospital like 10 minutes into the game."

"You guys are fuckin' crazy! Who even came up with that shit?" Everyone points at me, Mike, and DK. Santi is looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Yes well, um, Blue wanted to play using dirt bikes" I toss out there to take some of the heat off me. Now she's giving Blue a look.

"I still think we should try it" Blue says with a pout.

"NO!""Hell no""Absolutely not" can be heard from everyone at once.

"Blue I know we do some crazy shit sometimes but we gotta draw the line somewhere"

"Cousin Lei would do it"

"Babe my cousin Lei is fuckin' crazy"

"Certifiable. Wasn't it Lei that gave us the idea about using the bikes?" says DK

Mike chimes in "Yes it was. I'm still not sure why we listened to her in the first place. I am just about positive she was drunk."

"Nope not drunk. It was her 21st birthday, I remember asking her why she wasn't going out drinking , she says 'little one you know me, when do I ever do what everyone else does, I hate fads. Besides I've been drinking since I was 13. Now have you thought about adding bikes to your paintballing?' She was higher than a damn kite." we're all chuckling when I remember "I forgot to tell you all but Lei's coming to town sometime soon."

"Really? We haven't seen her in forever." Tina says excitedly.

My phone starts ringing and it's Lei's ringtone Monster by Eminem I answer the phone "we were just talking about you" I say

_"Were you now. Who exactly is we?" comes through the phone._

"The whole group, everyone say hey, your on speaker by the way." everyone greets her one by one.

_"Sup ya'll it's been a while. What exactly made me the topic of conversation?"_

"We talking about that time you told us to use the bikes while paintballing" Mack tells her

_"Shit that was hella funny. I can't believe you did it either I was high as fuck when I told you to do that. I mean I felt kinda bad when you told me the out come of that." she's laughing a bit while she says that._

"When are you coming town? We miss your crazy ass" that came from Giselle.

_"Ha I miss your crazy asses too. It might be a week or two before I come down there, I've gotta wait on some paperwork for my uh well my adopted son, it's a long story I'll you about it later."_

"We will be talking about that when you get here" I say in a no nonsense voice "does Aunt Ruth know? Tell us about him."

_"Yes I told mama she demanded to meet him so she'll be coming out here for Christmas. His name is Luis and he's a year younger than you. You guys are gonna love him we do all kinds of shit together. He keeps me kinda grounded like you do, you know with my, uh, impulsiveness."_

"He sounds like a good addition to this family. I heard about what MC did to you and let me just say that I am so damn glad you got rid of her, she was not good for you."

_"Yeah, yeah, I know you didn't like her. I'll tell you all about that too when I get there. So what are you kids dippin' into today?"_

"We were talking about going to the warehouse, maybe, not too sure about that yet. I would ask if you have any ideas but I don't feel like going to the hospital this weekend."

_"You know not all my ideas end with someone in the hospital"_

"We don't feel like getting arrested either"

_"Yeah well whatever, my ideas are awesome. I gotta go take this boy shopping so I'll talk to you later. Love you!"_

We all say "love you too, bye"

"Star can we just chill this weekend? I don't think me and Sanny can do much" San is nodding along with Blue.

"What the hell happened to you two anyway?" Jacob asks

"Ray tried to kill us!" Santi says with a scowl.

"What do you mean she tried to kill you?"

Becky explains "Ray-Ray is the Cheerios new conditioning coach and she works them pretty hard. Yesterday she told the girls that if any of them showed up today hung over there would be hell to pay."

I pick up from there "I don't know if they thought I was bluffing or what cause a few of them were hung over. It was two hours of non stop running, 100 yard suicides, and sprinting, I don't think they'll be calling my bluff ever again."

"Well since were not going anywhere why don't we make use of the pool, fire up the grill in a couple of hours and drink ourselves stupid" Andrea says as she starts getting up.

"Sounds like a good a plan as any. C'mon my loves lets go get changed." I help the up the stairs at a slow pace to my bedroom. I put on my black and rasta colored surf shorts with a red bikini top, Santi is wearing a very skimpy blue bikini and Blue is wearing the same only hers is pink. I'm thinking to myself damn my girls are hot.

For the next couple of hours we lounge around the pool some of us playing chicken or racing each other and generally goofing off. Everyone but Becky(she's not allowed to drink) is nicely buzzed by the time DK, Mike, and Jacob get the grill fired up to grill some burgers and steaks. Tina and I head to the kitchen to make a couple of salads and dessert. Jace and Mack come in a bit later to grab the plates, forks, and buns out to the table. I see Giselle and Andrea makes drinks behind the bar for everyone. After we finished eating I suggested to everyone "how bout we wash the chlorine off and then meet up in the basement."

* * *

We set up the three projectors and turn on the games we've got call of duty with DK, Becky, Mike, and me on one screen, the second screen has Rockband Giselle and Blaine singing, Mack on the guitar, Jacob on the drums, Tina on the bass, on the last screen has dance, dance, revolution with Blue challenging Santi and Jace. Every now and then we trade places and we wasted before midnight. I lead my girls to my room while everyone else goes to their preferred sleeping place.

The next morning I wake up to a feeling of being trapped I open my eyes slowly and look down to see Blue and Santi both pretty much sleeping on top of me and I'm wondering how I'm going to get out of this so that I can use the bathroom cause I gotta pee real bad and get some advil. It takes me about 5 minutes to get up without waking either of them after I do my business I give them both a kiss and head downstairs to start brunch and coffee for everyone.  
I open the fridge and take out the eggs, bacon, sausage, and milk. I go over to the pantry and get the pancake and waffle mix. Next I get out skillets and turn on the stove, I plug in the hot plate and waffle iron. Tina, Jace, and Andrea are the first one's up so they help me cook all the food. Jacob, Becky, Mack, and Mike come in next to get the plate, silverware, and cups to set the table outside. DK comes stumbling in with Blaine, I have them pouring the coffee in to the carafe's to take to the table with the cream and sugar. Finally my girls come down with Giselle, I give them a kiss and they help bring out the platters of food.

"I think some of you may have went overboard yesterday. You guys don't look so good." I tell them.

"Bitch, how are you not hung over like the rest of us?" that came from Giselle "I know for a fact you drank just as much if not more than us."

"It's not my fault you can't hang. So what's everyone's plans for today?"

It's about 3 o'clock and it's just me and my girls left in the house. We're in my room already naked with Blue riding my cock and Santi riding my tongue and fingers. I feel like I'm in heaven. When I feel the both of them close to the edge I switch our positions so that San is laying down with Blue on all four between Santi's legs, and I'm behind Blue. As soon as Blue enters Santi with her fingers I thrust my entire length into her hard. The noises that they make spurs me on and there's nothing but moans,"faster","harder","I'm close." Anytime I hear "I'm close" I slow down, which makes Blue slow down. I feel myself getting closer, and Blues walls clamping down on my dick, I hear "don't stop" from both of them so I don't. San cums a second before Blue does and listening to their sexy ass moans throws me over the edge I just keep pumping slowly until I soften then pull out.

We lay here pretty worn out cuddling into each other and I guess we fell asleep cause my phone beeping wakes me up. It's a message from mom saying don't be late for dinner, I notice it's 5 o'clock, we take a shower and I drop off the girls on my way home.

* * *

_**Two weeks later-Monday**_

It's lunch time I'm walking with Tina to my locker when I see FREAK DYKE painted on my locker it doesn't faze me at all I open it saying "how original, that the best these idiots can come with?"

"Well we don't exactly have the smartest of people here" Tina says back to me "um Ray idiots incoming to your right."

"Great" I close my locker to see some of the hockey players "what can I do for you?"

"We know who you are freak"

"Did you want a cookie and a pat on the head, Aww who's a godd boy you are, yes you are" everyone is laughing. "C'mon T lets go."

"I heard your faggot fathers didn't even want you that's why they sent you away"

"Don't talk about my fathers you stupid fuck!" Tina is trying to get me to keep walking before I lose it on these dumbasses.

"Naw that's not it, is it RuPaul" I stop again "I heard they had to die just to get away from you!"

I shove my shit at Tina turn back to them, I can only see red as I tackle the first person and start hitting him when we hit ground. I feel someone kick me in my side so I roll to my right trying to get to my feet and I feel a punch to my face as I get up. I drop to my right knee and punch that fucker in the balls as stand up I kick him in the knee. The other guy tries throwing a punch that I dodge and land a hit to his gut, someone tackles me from the back, I roll us over until I'm on top again I'm three hits in when I feel someone pulling me off and I'm struggling trying to get them to let go.

"Luis hold him there, DK keep those fuckers back" I can hear as I'm slammed against the lockers my arms held in a tight grip behind me. "Damn it Ray calm the fuck down! It's Lei little one, calm down and breathe for me. I'm gonna let you go now okay." I nod so she lets go when she steps back I've got Santi and Blue next to me trying to reassure them I'm okay.

"All of you in my office now!" Figgins yells at us "sit here till I contact all of your parents."

"My ma is already here" I point towards her and he pales a little at that. We walk into the office with him

20 minutes later we walk right back out. Ma tells me to go straight home and she'll see me later. I tell Blue and Santi to come over tonight, I give them both a kiss bye.

"So what'd you get?" Lei asks when I give her a hug

"2 weeks. You didn't have to slam me so hard you know" I say as we walk toward the parking lot.

She shrugs "yeah well you hit me" we cone to a stop by our cars. We both light up a cigaret and I ask her when she got to town. "A couple of hours ago. This is Luis, Luis this is Ray."

"Nice to finally meet you" he reaches out to shake my hand. He's a good looking mexican boy around 5'10 slim but muscular build, deep voice, shoulder length crown hair, brown eyes, he's got a punk rock look.

"Welcome to the family. Thanks for the assist back there"

"No problem. Were family right"

"That's right. Go do what you gotta do and swing by mom's place when you get done."

* * *

I get home and explain to mom what happened today. She tells me I'm grounded for the rest of the week, which mean no leaving the house unless it's for practice, watching Beth all week, no computer, and no video games. Beth and I chill in front of the tv watching movies till everyone else shows up.

Lei and Luis come over a couple hours later. Ma a few minutes after them. We get the introductions out of the way. We talk and play with Beth for another hour when there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and my love's both greet me with a kiss.

"Blue you remember everyone and that is Luis and Beth" she gives everyone a hug. "Santi this is my mom if you couldn't tell, my cousin Lei, you know my ma, Luis, and Beth. Everyone meet Santana and Brittany."

"Two of them little one? I can barely keep up with one" Lei looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"That's because you like them high maintenance bitches"

"Be that as I may I don't plan on dating for a long time. I figure I'll just go back to my old ways."

"Heaven help us all no one is safe" mom teases then looks at Luis "how do you deal with the traffic?"

"She doesn't ever bring them home, give them her number, or give them her real name" he informs us.

"That's why they call it one night stands. One. Night. they don't need my name and number for that."

"Yeah, yeah weren't you writing a book about it 'Lei's Guide to Being an Asshole' or something like that."

"I guess this is a good time to tell you I start teaching at your school next week."

"Seriously!" Blue sounds excited

"When did you even get your teaching certificate? What are you teaching those delinquents?" Ma asks her

"I got it about a month after I met this boy and another kid named Jessie. I'm the new AP World History teacher and I'm gonna be coaching soccer and girls basketball" she looks over at me now "you little are my captain. Before you ask no you don't get a say in this."

"But why?"

"It'll be good for your pent up aggression. If I can be helped then so can you. Little one you lose your temper to quickly. Don't even try to deny it. I know all about anger issues, there's a reason mama had me in Judo, boxing, tai chi, soccer, basketball, volleyball, she even let me play football, along with my therapy. That aggression has to go somewhere, trust me the sports help."

I hang my head "fine you win."

"Cheer up baby girl I have also recruited DK, Mike, Jacob, Mack, Jace, and Luis. The other don't know it yet but they will."

"You do know soccer season has already started right" I tell her.

"That doesn't mean I can't get you ready for next year. Oh don't give me those looks soccer conditioning won't start till spring. Basketball conditioning however will start very soon. I just have to fight Aunt Sue for the gym" she says with a smirk.

Ma just smirks back "bring it" we laugh at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

A/N: I'm not sure what to do with Quinn and Puck so if anyone has an idea let me know.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Luis and I thought we'd keep you and Beth company today"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask Luis.

"He starts tomorrow" she says as she starts drawing.

"Lei thought of a new project last night that she calls the 'Death Buggy'" Luis says as he takes Beth off of my lap.

"Death Buggy huh? It sounds like a trip to the E.R."

"That's what I told her last night. Then she called me a sissy and told me to man up."

Lei hands me the drawing and tell me to draw up the blue prints to make it. I guess I'm not going to be as bored as I thought I'd be.

* * *

I start stretching when ma starts insulting I mean talking to the Cheerios when Lei plops down next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Sue told me to be here" she shrugs and chugs on her coffee and light up a cigaret.

"-since none of you have passed out recently I have a treat for you-"

"Lei are you hung over?"

"Just a bit. It was a long and enjoyable night" she waggles her eyebrows at me, that means she got lucky last night.

"Lei, Ray come here!" I hear ma yell for us.

"Yes ma""Morning Aunt Sue"

"Lei you look like shit, why are you on my field smelling like a whore house!"

"Hell aunt Sue where do you think I was when you called me this morning" she says with a cheeky smile.

"You couldn't have at least taken a shower you heathen. Never mind you can still function hungover right?"

Lei's giving ma an incredulous look "of course I can, I was a marine you know" I'm trying to hold back my laughter.

"Good cause your helping Ray this morning. Put that damn cigaret out. None of them have passed out recently work on it."

"You do know that they're just cheerleaders right? Aunt Sue they ain't soldiers, you not in the military no mo'" she's starts teasing ma, they move off to the side so they can't be heard.

"Um babe do you know what's going on?" Santi asks me.

"Not sure but you all must have done something to piss her off. My cousin is worst than me when it comes to working out." Now they all look terrified.

I look back over and Lei looks like she could kill right now and I am wondering what ma is telling her. They talk for a minute more then walk back over to us.

"You sorry excuse for human being line it up!" Ma starts pacing "After countless hours of Becky's life going through footage and further investigation by me" she stops pacing and glowers at a few of the girls. "It appears the a few of you a responsible for the attack on MY DAUGHTER." Everyone is looking at each other trying to figure out who it was.

As for me I'm not really all that surprised.

Ma continues "what I want to do to you isn't legal, so I am going to let Ray decide whether or not you can remain on this squad."

Becky hand me a list of names of the girls responsible. I see three names on the list and I call them forward.

"What are you thinking Lei?"

"Stand proud. I say you show me yours and I'll show you mine. We can show these bitches what pain and suffering really is." I nod and she takes off her shirt and I take off my top and mask. Ma hand me a rag to wipe of the concealer I use to cover up the scars on my upper body. I hear a collective gasp from everyone when they see us standing proud with our scars on display. I can see the wheels turning in Lei's head, then I look to ma and it's like we're on the same page. We want to make these girls suffer today!

"The rest of you will be super vised by Becky. I want 20 laps, 100 push ups, and 100 sit ups. When you are finished you are free to go" they take off running. "Now you three you are easily replaceable, but I will give you a chance to keep your uniform. If you can keep up with my cousin and I with out lagging behind, passing out, or puking you can keep your place on the team. If not you lose your uniform and I inform everyone that it is open season with the slushies on you." I look to Lei to let her know she's leading.

"I suggest you hydrate now. Trust me your going to need it. You will be hurting by the time I am through with you."

Needless to say after around roughly 10 miles all together doing laps at an almost sprint, sprinting 100 yard suicides, 150 push ups, 200 sit ups, then sprinting 1 mile at the end and those girls were crawling off the field crying. I feel oddly satisfied at their predicament.

"Well that was fun. Ray I gotta go pick up Luis, grab some stuff and meet you at the Club House" Lei says.

"Alright see you there."

* * *

When we got to the Club House the three of ran upstairs to the shower.

"Babe how much time do we have?" Santi asks as we all undress.

"About an hour and a half. I hope no one shows up early." God I really missed my girls.

"And here I thought I would have to come get you" I hear as we come down the stairs to see everyone getting ready to eat.

"I missed my girls" I say as we sit down.

"It's only been a week"

"Whatever Lei you can't even go a day, so don't even go there with me"

"I will have you know that I too can go a day without" she looks over at Luis "right?"

Luis looks at her then at me "she did go a day without once before as a dare" then he smirks "but then she looked like she was having withdrawls. After the 24th hour she was outta the house so damn fast I didn't see her for 2 days." Now we are all laughing at her.

"Yeah, yeah. The point is I went a full day without. HA! I just have a very healthy sex drive."

I remember that Halloween is coming up so I ask everyone what we should do this year.

"We can either throw a party, or just go to Pucks like every other year"

"Who's house are we gonna use if we throw a party?"

Mike speaks up "my parents are gonna be out of town we can use my house as long as it's not to big."

"We can do one of those invitation only parties up at my family cabin" DK says.

"You know I like that plan better than using my house."

"I say we go as the cast of Legend of the Seeker" I speak up and get some nods. "I'll get the costumes for everyone so don't worry about that."

When we get the table cleared Lei tells me to get the blue prints I drew up for her buggy.

I unroll in on the table for everyone to see "Lei wants us to make this, they are fairly simple to make, she calls it a Death Buggy."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with it?" Giselle asks looking incredible sceptical "it sounds like a potential trip to the emergency room."

"If you don't crash it then you should be fine, but I think it will be a lot fun"

"If we don't crash it into what exactly?" There is definitely hesitation in Tine voice.

"The trees and boulders going down a hill of course" Lei says "what do you all say we make some and I'll test it first?" everyone nods their agreement "alright well lets head over to the workshop cause I already ordered all the parts that we'd need and it came in yeasterday. The welding is whats going to take the longest."

"No one ended up in the hospital. I consider that a successful experiment." Lei says as we're all in the basement playing games. "As much fun as today has been I gotta go, make sure Luis you take Luis home tomorrow. You are going back to Berry manor right?"

"Yeah I am I gotta split my time between there and mom's. We are going to visit aunt Jean tomorrow so don't forget." I tell her as she starts walking up the stairs.

After the usual Sunday morning brunch I tell my girls that I will see them later.

* * *

"Hey my beauties we're doing a family visit to aunt Jean so I gotta go. I'm going back to the manor today so swing by if later tonight if you want to. Love you."

"I got a surprise for you aunt Jean, Lei brought her Baritone Ukulele, how bout we sing somewhere over the rainbow for you."

My husky voice harmonises with Lei and aunt Jean is all smiles.

"Baby Ray come here, you still have a beautiful voice, it may not be the powerhouse that it was but it is still beautiful, never stop singing baby, you promise me you will never stop singing."

"I promise aunt Jean. Love you."

* * *

I'm sitting up in my bed at the Manor, my loves next to me with my laptop on lap and we're trying to figure out who to invite to the party.

"Quinn Fabray, yes or no?" I ask them "I know that she's you best friend and she knows there's nothing but friendship that she could ever get from me. We have been on friendlier terms since we have the same science class together."

"um"

"How bout I make one for her anyway and you let me know if I'm giving it to her or not" I just have to wait for everyone else's list of names so I can get that out of the way. "I haven't asked you two this but how are you doing in Glee?"

"We got a few new people, a girl named Sunshine, and a boy named Sam. Other than it's the same as always bickering over solos. Mr. Shue still doesn't have our set list yet." Santi tells me "enough about that. This could be like the new thing invitation only parties."

"Do you know what those people would do for an invitation?"

"So, what, we have them at the cabin all the time?"

"Well, yeah, no one really knows who owns it right."

"It could work. Are you both brushed up on your beer pong skills?" Santi looks at me like I can't believe your asking me that "what it's a legitimate question. I want to win. I could always get DK an-"

"Are you fuckin serious right now?"

"I'm kidding babe. Aww, don't pout" I say teasingly "you know I'm just messing with you . Are you staying?"

"I'm sleeping over for the rest of the week" Blue tells me and that puts a smile on my face.

"I can stay tonight, friday night, and saturday. My parents want you both to come to dinner on Wednesday" she looks kind of nervous.

"Santi I've met your parents before. In fact your dad has been my doctor for a long time. Granted I was dating his daughter back then, but I get on great with you parents."

"I forgot he was your doctor."

"Maybe we should do a parents get together BBQ on Sunday" Blue says and it sounds like a good idea.

"Sounds good Blue, we can let our parents know and have it here at the Manor." I snuggle back down and pull my girls to me.

* * *

I pull up to the Lopez residence, when I knock on the door I'm met with Santi giving me a deep kiss. And before I can say anything Blue is on me. Oh how I love kissing these girls.

"C'mon mami and papi are in the kitchen" she pulls me to the kitchen and her notices me first.

"Ray look at you finally hit that growth spurt I see"

I give him a hug "Doc, long time no see. Still looking good huh."

"Mrs. Lopez well look at you resplendent as ever" I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you Ray, flatterer. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maribel. You have grow so much."

"Ray we are so very sorry about your fathers, they were great men. You probably hear this a lot, but how are you doing?"

"I'm not going to say 'I'm fine' but I'm doing better. Being back here with my mothers, Blue, Santi, and my friends has really helped me a lot." I tell them honestly "now do you,- aww man I left something in the car be right back."

I run out to the car and get the flowers that I picked up on my way over. I go back to the kitchen and hand her the flowers "I brought these for you Maribel." She tells me thank you and puts them in a vase "do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you get the other two and set the table for me" I tell her sure and go get my girls.

"Babe I know you said you get on great with my parents. I didn't realise you got on that great with them" Santi says as we set the table.

"Star is cool with a lot of people's parents" I just shrug.

I love me some lasagna. While we eat we chat about what's going on in school and what we've been up to. I tell them I'm on my last week of suspention and the story that went with that.

Blue and I say our goodbyes.

* * *

When we get to the Manor we just head straight to my room and change into a spots bra and boxers. I'm watching Blue change and I can't help thinking she is so damn beautiful. I walk up behind her when she's about to put a shirt back on. I take the shirt out of her hands and circle my arms around her waist while I press kisses to her shoulder and up her neck. "You are so beautiful" I whisper to her.

I run hands up to palm her breasts as I suck on her earlobe. I turn her around to face me and kiss her passionately neither of us fighting for dominance.

I pull off her boy shorts as I lay her on the bed and I tell her "I'm going to make love to you slowly." I strip off my bra and boxers and climb my way over Blue. I kiss her softly and coax her tongue into my mouth and suck on it. I kiss my way down her neck to her chest I circle her nipple with my tongue then suck and nibble on it before doing the same to the other one. I make my way down her torso, dropping kisses along the way. I guide one of her legs over my shoulder as I settle myself. I reach with one hand and use my fingers to open her folds to me as I lick from her opening to her clit and suck on it hard. Blue is letting out the sexiest moans that are making me hard.

While my mouth is busy I slip two finger into her warmth and pump them at a slow pace. I can feel her getting close so I immediately find her G-spot and she cums with my name on her lips. Before she can come down I slowly sheath all 9" into her pussy.

I make her cum a few more times before we slip into a blissful sleep.


End file.
